Dipper vs. Manliness
"Dipper vs. Manliness" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on July 20, 2012. Overview In a quest to attain manliness, Dipper ventures into the forest and meets the Manotaurs and soon battles the notorious Multi-Bear. Meanwhile, Mabel tries to teach Grunkle Stan how to be attractive to women, particularly the waitress in the local diner, Lazy Susan. Synopsis It's a regular day at the Mystery Shack. The cute biker wants to get his Christmas shopping done early and is looking for something that's in the spirit of the season. Dipper and Mabel are hungry and ask Grunkle Stan to take them to Greasy's Diner. They end up locking the Cute Biker in the store because they don't want to wait for him to make up his mind. At the diner, Grunkle Stan orders a 1/4 of the number seven for the three of them to share with a side of ketchup and salad dressing. Mabel wants pancakes but Grunkle Stan doesn't want to splurge for it with the fancy batter they use these days. Dipper attempts to win free pancakes by beating the manliness tester, but fails. Manly Dan is able to beat the machine with just his pinky and wins free pancakes for everyone. Dipper jets off in an effort to shield any embarrassment. He ends up in the forest when all of the sudden the ground beneath him begins to shake. A heard of animals run past Dipper. Manly Dan tells him to run for his life. Dipper hides behind a log where a huge Manotaur named Chutzpar that was summoned by the smell of Dipper's beef jerky is unveiled. The Manotaur can smell that Dipper has emotional issues. Dipper tells the Manotaur he has man related problems. Dipper sees how manly the Manotaur is and asks for some pointers. Chutzpar agrees and tells Dipper to climb on his back hair. He then takes Dipper to the Mancave where there is an entire group of Manotaurs doing various things. Dipper introduces himself as Dipper the Destructor. The group initially rejects Dipper, but decides to train him after he uses revere psychology. Meanwhile, Mabel is trying to help Stan to get Lazy Susan to like him with the help of Wendy and Soos. Then Dipper is given the task to bring back the Multi-Bear's head to the leader of the Manotaurs. Once done he will be a man. Dipper goes to do his task, meanwhile Mabel takes Stan to to Lazy Susan to admit his imperfections. Soon, Dipper finds the Multi-Bear and defeats it. However, the bear asks Dipper if it could make its last wish. Dipper agrees and the Multi-Bear points to a tiny radio in the corner of its cave, saying that the tape was already in. Dipper turns it on and discovers that the Multi-Bear wanted to die with his favorite song, Disco Girl. Realizing that the Manotaurs bullied the Multi-Bear because he likes this song, Dipper decides to let the Multi-Bear to live. He tells the Manotaurs that it's malarkey to kill the Multi-Bear because he's a really nice guy and that they're a bunch of jerks if they want him to do it. The Manotaurs leave him saying that Dipper will never become a man, and he goes back to the Greasy Diner to tell Grunkle Stan what had happened. Grunkle Stan says Dipper was his own man and that he stood up for what was right. Credits * Written by: ** Tim McKeon * Directed by: ** Aaron Springer ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: **Tyler Chen **Erik Fountain **Mark Garcia **Niki Yang * Starring: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** John DiMaggio - Manley Dan ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland/Testosteraur/Glurk ** Will Forte - Cute Biker ** Alfred Molina - Multi-Bear ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs/Leaderar/Chutzpar ** Fred Tatasciore - Pituitor * Additional Voices: **Grey DeLisle **John DiMaggio **Alex Hirsch **Andrew Pifko **Fred Tatasciore **Chris Wylde Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Series continuity *Mabel has a picture of Dipper and Wax Stan's body in her scrapbook. *The Gnomes are mentioned again. Songs featured *Disco Girl *Training Mix Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "PV. FDHVDULDQ ZLOO EH RXW QHAW ZHHN. PV. DWEDVK ZLOO VXEVWLWXWH." Once decoded, it reads "MS. CAESARIAN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. MS. ATBASH WILL SUBSTITUTE." This indicates that a different cipher, Atbash, will be used which involves reversing the alphabet. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes